


Stars Vs Shadows

by gothicryder



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicryder/pseuds/gothicryder
Summary: Welcome to the future, it takes place far away from the other warrior clans. The year is 3265 and as of right now humans are all dead and only there two leg buildings remain in ruins, so now the land really belongs to the animals. Well far away from Thunderclan and all them are groups of other warrior cats. Five clans that follow Starclan are called Sageclan, Icyclan, Yarrowclan, Duskclan, and Brightclan. However new groups of cats have moved in taking up some old territory that the starclan followers don't use. They don't follow Starclan and follow a clan called Shadowclan, and take the last name of shadow. They are more aggressive then other cats and are call Nightclan, Shadeclan, Inkclan, Boneclan, and Twistedclan.War is for sure coming and the question is who do you stand with the shadows or the stars?





	1. Chapter 1

# STARCLAN FOLLOWERS

## Sageclan

Leader: _Barkstar_ \- Large tabby tom cat with lime green eyes 5 lives

Deputy: _Blindgaze_ \- all white she-cat that has gone blind in one eye

Medicine Cat: _Dapplefur_ \- small tortoiseshell she-cat

**Warriors:**

_Mallowstripe_ \- bright orange tom cat mother Blindgaze mate Swiftrose

 _Swiftrose_ \- black and white she-cat with blue eyes Mate Mallowstripe

 _Thistlefang_ \- large dark brown tom cat with thick black stripes mate Tawnysplash

Apprentice _Poppypaw_

 _Sootstripe_ \- dark gray she-cat

Apprentice Goldenpaw

**Apprentices:**

_Poppypaw_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat mother Swiftrose

 _Goldenpaw_ \- orange tom cat mother Swiftrose

**Queens:**

_Tawnysplash_ \- golden tabby she-cat with black patches mate Thistlefang  
(Kits: _Skykit_ (Black she-cat) _Owlkit_ (Brown tabby tom)

 **Toms: 5**  
**She-cats: 7**  
**Toms: 13**

## Icyclan

Leader: _Snakestar_ \- all black tom cat with icy blue eyes and a white spot on his chest 9 lives sister Birchclaw

Deputy: _Birchclaw_ \- all black she-cat with green eyes brother Plaguestar  
Apprentice _Echopaw_

Medicine Cat: _Shorthawk_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice _Fawnpaw_

**Warriors:**

_Oakfeather_ \- light brown tom cat with yellow eyes  
Apprentice _Tigerpaw_

 _Whiteheart_ \- a white tom with a brown tail mate Pepperfang

 _Burnedwhisker_ \- dark gray she-cat with orange coloring

**Apprentices:**

_Tigerpaw_ \- sand colored tom with ginger markings mother Burnedwhisker

 _Fawnpaw_ \- light brown she-cat mother Burnedwhisker

 _Echopaw_ \- silver she-cat mother Burnedwhisker

**Queens:**

_Pepperfang_ \- black and gray she-cat mate Whiteheart  
(Kits: _Springkit_ (Calico tabby she-cat)

 **Toms: 4**  
**She-cats: 7**  
**Total: 11**

## Yarrowclan

Leader: _Hornetstar_ \- lean black she-cat with lime green eyes brother Northstorm 7 lives

Apprentice _Darkpaw_

Deputy: _Northstorm_ \- long haired black tom with icy blue eyes brother Hornetstar mate Russetstorm

Medicine cat: _Dawnheart_ \- black she-cat with white feet

**Warriors:**

_Russetsky_ \- dark ginger she-cat mate Northstorm

 _Brownclaw_ \- tabby she-cat

Apprentice _Dovepaw_

 _Frostberry_ \- dark gray and white  she-cat

 _Whiteclaw_ \- large white tom cat mate Riversplash

**Apprentices:**

_Darkpaw_ \- dark tortoiesshell she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

 _Dovepaw_ \- all black she-cat mother Russetsky

**Queens;**

_Riversplash_ \- calico she-cat mate Whiteclaw  
(Kits: _Swiftkit_ (Black and white tom) _Sandkit_ (calico she-cat)

 **Toms: 4**  
**She-cats: 7**  
**Total: 11**

## Duskclan

Leader: _Bonestar_ \- large gray and white tom cat with brown eyes 5 lives mate Darkstripe

Deputy: _Frostclaw_ \- large black and white tom cat

Apprentice _Asterpaw_

Medicine Cat: _Darkstripe_ \- silver she-cat with blue eyes mate Bonestar

**Warriors:**

_Sedgeclaw_ \- large dark brown tom cat

 _Piketooth_ \- small light brown shecat

Apprentice _Flypaw_

 _Coonheart_ \- light silver tom cat mate Sootear

 _Swiftbreeze_ \- black and white she-cat

**Apprentices:**

_Flypaw_ \- gray and white she-cat mother Darkstripe

 _Asterpaw_ \- silver tom cat mother Darkstripe

**Queens:**

_Sootear_ \- all black she-cat mate Coonheart

(Kits: _Pinekit_ (Black tom cat) _Cedarkit_ (Brown tom)

Toms: 7

She-cats: 5

Total: 12

## Brightclan

Leader: _Loonstar_ \- massive white tom with dark brown paws and a brown mask 7 lives

Deputy: _Mottleheart_ \- really small brindle tom cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: _Patchfoot_ \- calico she-cat

Apprentice Ghostpaw

**Warriors:**

_Spiderwhisker -_ long haired black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice Silverpaw

 _Spottedstorm -_ large ginger tom cat mate Tinyclaw

 _Pebbleblossom -_ silver furred she-cat with white markings

 _Beestripe -_ pale yellow she-cat

Apprentice Lizardpaw

**Apprentices:**

_Lizardpaw -_ tabby she-cat with black stripes mother Pebbleblossom _  
_

_Silverpaw_ \- silver tom cat mother Pebbleblossom

 _Ghostpaw_ \- dark gray tom mother Pebbleblossom

**Queens;**

_Tinyclaw_ \- orange she-cat with half a tail mate Spottedstorm

(Kits: _Mothkit_ (Golden she-cat) _Plumkit_ (Pale orange she-cat)

**Toms: 5**

**She-cats: 8**

**Total: 13**

 

**SHADOWCLAN FOLLOWERS**

 

**NIGHTCLAN**

 

Leader: _Honeyshadow_ \- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes 8 lives 

Deputy: _Wolfheart_ \- large dark gray tom cat

Medicine Cat: _Iceberry_ \- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice _Fallpaw_

**Warriors:**

_Creekwillow_ \- silver tom cat with brown markings mate Brackenheart

Apprentice _Fernpaw_

 _Brackenheart_ \- tabby she-cat mate Creekwillow

 _Finchfeather_ \- orange and white tom cat with golden eyes mate Flowerheart

 _Cooperfur_ \- ginger tom cat

Apprentice _Willowpaw_

**Apprentices:**

_Fernpaw_ \- calico she-cat mother Honeyshadow

 _Fallpaw_ \- tabby tom cat mother Honeyshadow

 _Willowpaw_ \- small silver she-cat mother Brackenheart

Queens:

 _Flowerheart_ \- all white she-cat mate Finchfeather

(Kits: _Bumblekit_ (White tom) _Dewkit_ (Black she-cat)

**Toms: 6**

**She-cats: 7**

**Total: 13**

 

**Shadeclan**

 

Leader: _Hollowshadow -_ large black tom cat with white markings 6 lives mate Meadowtail 

Apprentice _Lupinpaw_

Deputy: _Marshclaw_ \- large dark brown tom cat

Apprentice _Lynxpaw_

Medicine Cat: _Ashberry_ \- gray she-cat with blue eyes brother Lakepool

**Warriors:**

_Lakepool_ \- small gray tom cat sister Ashberry

 _Lilacrose_ \- gray calico she-cat

 _Marbleheart_ \- marbled colored tom cat mate Leafblossom

 _Meadowtail_ \- calico she-cat mate Hollowshadow

**Apprentices:**

_Lupinpaw_ \- large black tom cat with silver markings mother Meadowtail

 _Lynxpaw_ \- small brown she-cat with black markings mother Meadowtail

**Queens:**

_Leafblossom_ \- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes mate Marbleheart

(Kits: _Peachkit_ (Marble she-cat) _Lionkit_ (calico tom cat)

She-cats: 6

Toms: 6

Total: 12

 

**Inkclan**

Leader: _Halfshadow_ \- black and white she-cat with yellow eyes 9 lives

Deputy: _Brightwhisker_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat: _Blackpool_ \- all black she-cat with yellow eyes mother Halfshadow

Warriors:

 _Raccontail_ \- large tabby tom with black stripes

Apprentice _Foxpaw_

 _Quitestep_ \- all white she-cat

Apprentice _Echopaw_

 _Pantherfrost_ \- all black tom mate Cherryheart

 _Cloverfur_ \- ginger she-cat with a black ringed tail 

Apprentices:

 _Echopaw_ \- black and white she-cat mother Halfshadow

 _Foxpaw_ \- ginger tom cat mother Halfshadow

Queens:

 _Cherryheart_ \- bright orange she-cat mate Pantherfrost

(Kits: _Nightkit_ (Black tom) _Firekit_ (Orange she-cat) _Snowkit_ (White she-cat)

Toms: 4

She-cats: 9

Total: 13

**Boneclan**

 

Leader: _Batshadow_ \- all dark gray tom cat with blue eyes 4 lives

Apprentice _Silentpaw_

Deputy: _Hazelear_ \- ginger and white she-cat

Apprentice _Phoenixpaw_

Medicine Cat: _Moonflame_ \- black and white she-cat

Warriors:

 _Mudstripe_ \- dark brown tom cat mate Heatherfeather

 _Heatherfeather_ \- tan she-cat mate Mudstripe

 _Firewhisker_ \- dark ginger she-cat

 _Blueear_ \- smokey gray tom cat mate Lemonfur

Apprentices:

 _Phoenixpaw_ \- bright ginger tom cat mother Heatherfeather

 _Silentpaw_ \- silver she-cat with black stripes mother Heatherfeather

Queens:

 _Lemonfur_ \- gray and white she-cat mate Blueear

(Kits: _Nettlekit_ (Gray tom) _Ravenkit_ (Black tom) 

Toms: 6

She-cats: 6

Total: 12

 

**Twistedclan**

 

 

Leader: _Ambershadow_ \- ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes 9 lives sister Mintwhisker

Deputy: _Coalfur_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat: _Appledusk_ \- dark brown tom cat

Warriors:

 _Mintwhisker_ \- silver she-cat with green eyes sister to Ambershadow

 _Liontail_ \- large golden bengal tom cat

 _Waspheart_ \- pale yellow she-cat mate Yarrowclaw

Apprentice _Snowpaw_

 _Yarrowclaw_ \- dark orange tom cat mate Waspheart

 _Foxfur_ \- pale brown tom cat with orange markings mate Ivyfoot

Apprentices:

 _Snowpaw_ \- all white she-cat with a black tail, ears, belly, and legs mother Ambershadow

Queens:

 _Ivyfoot_ \- calico she-cat with green eyes mate Foxfur

(Kits: _Brightkit_ (Black and white she-cat) _Icekit_ (All white tom)

Toms: 5

She-cats: 7

Total: 12


	2. 1. Finding Your Heart

_The moon was rising high in the sky as the clans slipped into the cave, the only light coming through the cracks in the roof of the large cave. The clans had been here there whole lives and had little to no fights with each other. There were four clans gathered in the cave and four leaders stood upon a huge rock in the middle with four cats sitting around the base. A large black tom and his small group of warriors had just entered the cave and he felt the eyes turn on him. Snakestar muttered to himself next to him his sister who was also his deputy brushed his fur. Thunderstar had passed away only a few days ago and it had left Snakestar in charge of Icyclan. He was a young leader to many much to young to even be leader. Shouldering his way past the gathering cats he jumped up onto the rock to be greeted by the other leaders. He saw Barkstar shot him a glare but he didn't pay any attention to the older tom cat. He let out a sigh looking down at his sister as she sat at the base of the rocks, and Loonstar called for the meeting to start. The large white and brown tom cat was a rather new leader as to but he was much more accepted then Snakestar was.  
_

 

_Loonstar narrowed his eyes as he watched Snakestar come with his clanmates to the gathering area. He couldn't see the old leader Thunderstar's, he let out a low growl as he pushed his thoughts aside. Calling the meeting to start he rose to his paws. "Brightclan is thriving! My new deputy is Mottleheart after the death of Sunclaw who will be greatly missed. Tinyclaw has just had a litter of kits and there are growing healthy each day. He flicked his tail looking as Bonestar got to his paws shouldering the other leaders out of his way. The large gray and white tom cat was an aggressive leader and was never scared to speak his mind. "Our clan is growing with each day! It seems the doom you forecasted about Darkstripe having kits was false. Our kits are know apprentices and my queens can still have kits. Starclan approves!" The massive tom stepped back as he heard growls sounding from the cats around him. The Duskclan leader was always willing to speak his mind and would break any rule that he could. Loonstar felt a shiver go through him as the wind blew through the cave and made his fur stand on end. Up in the sky the clouds were moving closer and closer to the moon, and he wondered if Starclan would stop the gathering. Next to him the Yarrowclan leader rose to his paws the thin black tom cat was smaller then the other leaders. His report was normal and Barkstar rose to his paws letting out a cry to get the attention of all the clans._

 

_"Clans! Are we really gunna accept Snakestar as leader? The tom is ruthless, and many cats think he killed Thunderstar!" The old dark brown tom was meet by outrage from the Icyclan warriors. Snakestar looked tense as the tom tried his best to control himself. "Barkstar, do you have any proof for this?" Loonstar didn't like Snakestar but he didn't think the tom would kill his leader to become the new leader. He flicked his tail as Snakestar finally rose to his paws his ears laying flat back as he glared at the Sageclan leader. The black pelted leader opened his jaws to speak but thunder split across the sky. The noise was loud and the clouds quickly moved to cover the moon. "The gathering is over, Starclan has shown there anger." Loonstar was the first to jump down glad to avoid any fight that was about to break out. As he lead his clan away from the others he couldn't help but wonder if Barkstar was right and that Snakestar had killed his leader._


End file.
